At Last
by B'Resheet
Summary: A little peak into the lives of a Gundam pilot and a certin charming young lady, after five years of peace.


At Last  
ProjectGenesis  


  


He sits there acting as though he doesn't care, as normal. For once I wish he  
would just tell me how he really felt about me. Not the normal 'You're my first   
friend, how do you think I feel?' or something like that. He's been able to act   
like a normal person for close to five years now. Yes, after all the time I have   
not been able to give up my love for him. Me, the Vice Foreign Minister, the one  
who most look to find the right path, can not find her own. They always tell me   
that I'm the only one that matters to him. I wish he would tell me that himself.  
We're flying to North America to meet up with Duo and Hirde before going out the   
colonies to celebrate five-years of peace for the ESUN. We've just been informed   
that we're about to land, so now I must be going, keep my thoughts safe till next   
time.

- 1/1/201

"Hey ya Heero! Long time no see Relena, looking lovely as usual." Duo called   
out to them as they came out of the jet, his arm around Hirde's waist. Relena   
quickened up her pace a little to reach her friends. Heero, Noin, and Zechs   
following at a slower rate.  
"Duo, Hirde where are the boys?" Relena asked, giving Duo a quick peck on the   
check and a hug to Hirde. As if on cue two four-year-olds came racing up to them,   
all most tripping over their own feet.   
"Aunt Relena!" the first one to reach them said jumping into Relena's awaiting   
arms.  
"Hello Dumas, how are you doing?" she asked giving the boy a hug as the others   
reached them.  
"Heero!" the other one said, attaching himself to his leg.   
"Hello Morte, what disasters have you caused for your mom lately?" Heero asked the   
boy, looking down at him with a half grin.  
"Oh, nothing major. Daddy's doing most of Du's and me's work." Morte said, smiling   
proudly up at him before holding his arms open to him, silently asking to be picked  
up.  
"What did he do now boy?" Heero asked, lifting him up like he was nothing.  
"I'm going to have another baby brother or a baby sister." He said, pouting at   
Dumas.  
"Oh really?" Heero said, cocking an eyebrow at Duo and Hirde. Hirde slowly nodded   
her head yes.  
"Congratulations." Heero said, smiling and shaking his head at them.   
"Thanks, so are you and Relena ever going to get together?" Duo asked, stepping onto  
dangerous and uncharted territory.  
"Don't even start Duo." Heero said, as they started to walk towards the other jet.  
"Okay." Duo said, hanging his head in defeat, and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"How long is going to take to get to the space port?" Hirde asked, taking Dumas from   
Relena.  
"Thirty minutes at the most."

L1 Colony Cluster

"You think I will ever be able to live a normal life?" Heero asked me, resting   
his head in the palm of his hand.  
"I don't know Heero, no one but you can tell yourself that." I said putting an arm   
around his shoulders, he didn't resist, but there was no indifference in his   
position.  
"Thank you Relena." He said turning to me, kissing me on the cheek. I sat there in   
shock for a few seconds before registering that he was the closest to real laughter  
that I had seen him in quite a while.  
"What?" I asked smiling myself.  
"I don't think I've seen you that shocked before." He said still smiling at me, I   
think he was getting ready to burst into a fit of giggles. That's what I would have   
done any way. He might have if I hadn't done what I did next.  
"Your welcome." I said before leaning in a pecking him on the corner of his mouth.  
Before I knew what was happening he caught his lips on mine for another kiss.

I don't think I'll ever be able to forget how it felt, the soul-shattering feeling.

At some point his arms rapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, my hands at   
the base of his neck. His tongue going across my lower lip, asking me to open my   
mouth. Which I, of course, did, letting his tongue enter into my mouth. Him   
caressing my back, I some how came to be sitting on his lap. I kept one hand on his  
neck, and let the other one slide down his chest. Breaking only for a second, before  
I pulled him back down to me. My hand undoing the top button on his shirt so that I  
touched flesh when I brought it back up to his neck. My hand sliding down his back   
as he kiss my chin, and made his way down to my neck.  
"We- need- to- stop." he said between his kisses on my neck.  
"Then why don't you?" I asked him, trying to control my breathing.  
"Because I don't want to, but if I go any farther I won't be able to stop Relena." he   
said, resting his head on my shoulder.  
"I know what you mean, but unfortunately it's too late for me." I said, I didn't even   
know what I was saying until I heard it with my own ears.  
"Relena?" he asked, raising his head to look me in the eye.  
"What is it Heero?" I asked him back, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Do you actually want to go through with this?" he asked one arm around my shoulders   
the other stroking my cheek. Maybe they were right, or maybe he was actually scared.   
That thought brought a smile to my lips, Heero Yuy scared of something. That would be   
the day the world ended.  
"If it was with any body else Heero, I would say I didn't know. But, I trust you I   
always have, even when you were still telling me you would kill me. I don't know how   
you really feel about me, but I know how I feel about you. I love you Heero Yuy, I   
would die for the chance to be more than just your best friend, and it will take a   
hell of another man to change my mind." I said, putting my hand over his, bringing it   
to my lips, and kissing his palm. At that he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom.

I woke up with her by my side. Oh what I would give to wake up like that every   
morning. Her head on my shoulder, her hand resting on my chest. I kissed her on her   
forehead, sweeping away the bangs that rested on her forehead. She stirred at my touch   
but didn't wake up. I smiled, and kissed her on the lips.   
This time she slowly woke up, smiling at me.  
"Am I dreaming?" she asked me, stretching her arms.  
"No, you're not dreaming." I said smiling as she yawned.   
"What time is it?" she asked rolling over to look at me.  
"Nine, what time is that meeting we're supposed to be at this morning?" I asked,   
glancing at the clock behind me.  
"Oh my gosh! It's at ten, we're going to be late!" she said her eyes going wide and   
sitting up, the sheet slipping off her.  
"Meeting can wait." I mumbled to my self before pulling her back down to the bed.

"Where are Heero and Relena?" Quatre asked Duo his eyes looking worried.  
"Oh, their probably in his rooms still asleep or getting a little somthin' somethin'"   
Duo said quietly so that they couldn't be over heard my the officials in the room.  
"And how would you know?" Zechs asked from behind them.  
"Well I'm guessing duh." Duo said as Heero and Relena came into the room, and sat   
down by them.   
"Why are you two late?" Duo asked glancing at his watch to emphasize the point.   
"Get you mind out of the gutter." Heero said before Relena leaned over and whispered   
into his ear.  
"Even if he is right." Getting a smile from Heero.  
"You bet." he said nodding to her, as Lady Une walked up to the platform.  
"Well, now that our last two guests of honor are here I guess we can start." she said,   
giving Heero and Relena a knowing glance.  
"Did I miss something?" Relena asked Noin who was sitting directly behind her.  
"If you did, I did too." Noin said, before leaning back in her seat.

**********************************************************************************************

Revision done! :o! 


End file.
